ALGO MÁS QUE AMIGOS
by Dark-hime7
Summary: Historia ambientada justo después de la saga de Kyoto. Siento muchisimo a tods por haber desaparecido temporalmente u.u
1. Chapter 1

ALGO MÁS QUE AMIGOS

Nota: Lo k esta en **negrita** son los pensamientos y lo que esta (entre paréntesis) son mis comentarios y sin más al fic.

Capítulo 1: Reencuentro (primera parte)

¡Eres un zoquete Tsuzuki!

Gomen Tatsumi, pero es que me manche desayunando y tuve que cambiarme de ropa. Por eso llegué tarde.

Tsuzuki… ¡llegas dos horas tarde!

Pero es que después quemé la ropa que estaba planchando y al final tuve que lavarme la ropa y esperar a que la secadora terminara… Tatsumi te prometo que ya no volverá a pasar –Tsuzuki hizo aparecer de sus grandes ojos amatista dos lagrimones.

Me dan igual tus excusas, además ¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LO VAS A AVOLVER A HACER PORQUE LLEVAS DICIENDO LO MISMO DESDE QUE TE CONOZCO!!!

Tatsumi me da miedo –Tsuzuki lloraba a mares –Hisoka sálvame.

Te lo mereces por ser tan torpe.

Jooo TT0TT ¡no me digas eso Hisoka!

Deja de llorar que me estas poniendo nervioso –habló Tatsumi molesto con su ruidoso compañero –pues bien como has llegado tarde no te dejaré venir.

¿Ir a donde? –preguntó curioso Tsuzuki.

Pues Hisoka, Watari y yo. Gracias a mi gran suerte podremos disfrutar de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokyo, porque me ha tocado cuatro invitaciones, pero la tuya ya veré a quien se la doy.

¡¡¡NOOO TATSUMI NO ME PUEDES HACER ESOOO!!! ¡¡¡Sabes que me encanta comer!!! –versión súper pataleta de Tsuzuki.

Después de más de media hora llorando y chillando como magdalena. Tatsumi accedió a dejar ir a Tsuzuki con ellos. Era eso o volverse loco con tanto chillido.

Hisoka ¿ya has terminado? –preguntó Tsuzuki a su compañero, ya tranquilo y feliz de la vida porque iba a ir a un restaurante.

Si… ya he acabado con el trabajo que tú no hiciste ayer –le respondió enfadado.

Jooo… es que si no salía temprano ayer no hubiera podido comer una deliciosa tarta de frambuesas.

Esa no es excusa.

Bueno lo siento y como agradecimiento a que hayas hecho mi trabajo atrasado te invito hoy a comer.

Pero no…

Y no quiero excusas –antes de que el chico se negara, Tsuzuki agarró a Hisoka del brazo y lo llevo hacía el exterior de la división de citaciones.

Como para la hora de la comida aún faltaba y no tenían ningún trabajo entre manos, decidieron ir a dar un paseo, el día era precioso un sol espléndido lucía por todo el cielo y los destellos daban contra las flores de cerezo haciendo el paseo mucho más agradable.

Hisoka leía debajo de la sombra de un árbol, mientras Tsuzuki le daba de comer a unos pájaros, pero de repente toda su atención se volvió hacia Hisoka, el cual no se daba cuenta de nada ya que estaba inmerso en su lectura, se veía tan lindo debajo e ese árbol dándole leves reflejos en su cara, su expresión siempre tan triste, sus ojos verdes reflejaban todo la tristeza de su corazón y lo mal que lo había pasado durante su vida por culpa de sus poderes, ya que hasta su propia familia le temían por sus extraños poderes y se alejaron e él, llegando hasta el punto de encerrar a su propio hijo como si fuera un bicho raro. A Tsuzuki todo eso le indignaba, ¿cómo se podía encerrar a un niño, como se podía tener tanta maldad como para a encerrar a tu propio hijo? Tsuzuki siempre hacía lo imposible para hacer feliz al frío chico, pero este nunca le había sonreído, ni tan solo una vez, pero sabía que no iba a desistir hasta conseguirlo, para el Hisoka era algo mucho más especial que un simple compañero. Tsuzuki no sabía hasta que punto podría llegar su aprecio hacia el chico, pero sabía muy bien que mientras Hisoka estuviera con el no sufriría, porque lo protegería de quien intentara hacerle daño.

Tsuzuki no entendía porque cuando miraba a Hisoka no podía dejar de mirarlo, lo veía tan frágil y como el tampoco le contaba que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, esto hacía que Tsuzuki se preocupara mucho más por él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego el día de ir al restaurante, o el día A.T.D.C (atiborramiento de comida) como lo denominó Tsuzuki. El shinigami estaba pletórico ya que iba a comer o mejor dicho a realizar su deporte favorito. El restaurante era muy lujoso y sus dimensiones eran impresionantes, los clientes podían decidir entre sentarse en el salón de dentro el cual no le faltaba el más mínimo detalle.

Las mesas estaban preparadas con todo tipo de cubiertos y diferentes tipos de vasos cada uno de los cuales para una función diferente, los manteles eran de color salmón y las servilletas veis, cada una de ellas parecían estar colocadas milimétricamente. En el centro de la mesa se encontraba un centro de flores naturales y un par de velas apagadas, que seguramente iluminaría las veladas nocturnas. El salón gozaba de amplios ventanales que lo rodeaban, por cada uno de los cuales entraban los destellos de la luz del sol. Era un sitio acogedor y muy tranquilo en el solo se escuchaba el ruido de los violines y del cantar de los pájaros que estaban en el jardín. También podían comer fuera en un jardín lleno de flores y árboles.

Los shinigamis decidieron comer dentro, ya que en el jardín había demasiada gente y en el salón interior solo estaban ellos. Antes de entrar Tatsumi le dejo las cosas muy claritas a Tsuzuki, el menú constaría de tres platos: un entrante, la comida y el postre y nada de repetir, al escuchar esto Tsuzuki se entristeció enormemente y le echo a Tatsumi una de sus miradas en plan chibi a ver si caía y le dejaba como mínimo repetir el postre, pero Tatsumi ya iba preparado para esto y no le hizo ningún efecto.

Cuando le llevaron a cada uno sus respectivos platos, Tatsumi y Hisoka les fueron guiando en los cubiertos que debían utilizar. La comida fue muy tranquila y no hubo ningún desvarió por parte de Tsuzuki y llegó lo que más quería Tsuzuki, los postres, estaba pletórico ya que se había pedido una tarta de frambuesas (era la tarta más grande de la carta), pero su momento de felicidad se le escapó de las manos en menos de un segundo o mejor dicho cuando vio entrar a cierta persona en el restaurante.

El lucía de un blanco inmaculado que junto con los destellos que entraban por los ventanales hacía que pareciera que hubiera una luz que solo le envolviera a él y su belleza se le acentuaba enormemente, su pelo plateado le caía por su rostro pálido la función de este era tapar su ojo izquierdo, el cual era solo una implantación para suplir el de verdad, pero toda esa belleza la perdía en el momento en el que el se cruzaba en tu camino. Parecía un ángel, un ángel de mentira el cual se presenta como tal y después te despoja de todas tus ilusiones y te convertía en una de sus muñecas hasta que se aburriera de ti y te robara lo más preciado de ti, tu vida. Ese ángel se llamaba Kazutaka Muraki.

Continuara…

Hola Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -

Gomen por haber borrado todos mis fic y sin explicación alguna. LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO A TODS... Ahora los iré subiendo ya editado. Voy a ir subiéndolos uno a uno, primero quiero acabar con este, que ya es hora de que lo termine u.u

Nuevamente deciros que lo siento, espero ir subiendo rapidito los demás capis.

HASTA PRONTO.

Dark-san


	2. Reencuentro 2º parte

ALGO MÁS QUE AMIGOS

Nota: Lo k esta en **negrita** son los pensamientos y lo que esta (entre paréntesis) son mis comentarios y sin más al fic.

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro (segunda parte).

El grupo de shinigamis que conversaban animadamente mientras disfrutaban del postre, se quedaron sin habla al ver al personaje que tenían frente a ellos y que acababa de entrar a la misma sala donde se encontraban. El desconcierto era absoluto en sus rostros, ya que la última vez que habían visto al doctor había sido medio moribundo y casi sin poder moverse en un sótano envuelto en llamas. La verdad era que ninguno de ellos podía pensar en que él hubiera muerto, aunque tuvieran la esperanza. Pero tampoco se imaginaron que se lo volverían a encontrar tan pronto.

Al contrario que el grupo de shinigamis de la mesa, Muraki se alegro mucho de verlos allí, ya se sentía aburrido y tenía ganas de disfrutar de sus "amigos" shinigamis como se merecía.

El doctor se fue acercando hacía la mesa de Tsuzuki y los otros con lentitud, no tenía prisa y tampoco quería revelar el gran enfado que sentía con el menor del grupo, ya que gracias a él Tsuzuki se había salvado de morir abrasado... de morir los dos juntos como en una historia romántica. Esa no había sido la idea principal del doctor, pero ya que se dio el caso, le molesto mucho que Hisoka hubiera roto sus planes. Primero hubiera acabado con su odioso hermano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y después acabar muriendo junto al shinigami que le había robado el corazón con esos ojos amatista casi diabólicos. Pero gracias la menor del grupo, nada de esto fue posible, porque su intervención hizo que Tsuzuki volviera a tener fuerzas para seguir con su vida de shinigami.

Cuando el doctor llego a la mesa saludo como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Ninguno de los presentes en la mesa respondieron al saludo, pensaban que como ya era típico en Muraki intentaría persuadir a Tsuzuki, pero esta vez era distinta, no iría a por él, sino a por su compañero, al que lo salvo y no le permitió cumplir el cometido que él tenía en mente y porque se había dado cuenta de el cariño que estos dos mantenían, es decir la manera perfecta de chantajearles, tanto a Hisoka como a Tsuzuki.

Que maleducados ignorar a quien os saluda y peor todavía si nos conocemos todos, bueno a casi todos, a ti todavía no he tenido el placer de conocerte –el doctor miró a Watari con su sonrisa característica.

Watari no contestó. El rubio siguió con el mismo silencio que sus compañeros mantenían.

¡Pero bueno como es esto posible! ¿Ni siquiera mí querido niño que tan bien nos conocimos, en aquella noche inolvidable?

Al escuchar esas palabras Tsuzuki se levanto con la mayor tranquilidad que buenamente pudo -¡El no es nada tuyo a si que lárgate de aquí y déjanos en paz! eres un estorbo que solo apareces, para hacernos daños ¡pero todo lo que nos has hecho lo pagaras muy caro te lo aseguro!

Eso suena a una amenaza mi querido Tsuzuki y sabes que no me dan miedo tus amenazas. Además ¿qué es lo que me vas a hacer pagar? porque tu solito fuiste quien intentó matarse, yo no fui, no hice nada –contestó con total tranquilidad en sus facciones y su tono de voz.

¿Qué no hiciste nada? ¿Matar a 11 mujeres, 1 hombre y a dos niñas, es no hacer nada?

Bueno si… puede que hiciera algo, pero nada de importancia –sonrío cínicamente –pero dime Tsuzuki –el doctor se acercó hacía el shinigami de ojos amatista con su tono de voz sinuoso -¿A qué refieres cuando me dices que soy un estorbo y que solo aparezco para haceros daño?

Me parece que tú lo sabes muy bien.

Bueno si que lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca, quiero ver el rencor que me tienes en tu cara, venga dímelo o es que no eres capaz de hacerlo ¡di que sientes cuando me ves! Miedo, asco, rencor ¡dilo! ¡Dímelo y desahógate! Así podré disfrutar aun más de ti cuando te consiga y vuelvas a ser mío ¡pero esta vez no te va a encontrar ningún niñato de tres al cuarto!

Basta ya. ¡Nos vamos de aquí! –Tatsumi se levanto de su asiento. Lo mejor era marcharse, ya que estaban llamando la atención de los camareros que miraban extrañados la escena.

Watari estaba aguantando a Hisoka para que no hiciera ninguna tontería. A su vez el propio Watari estaba anonadado del cinismo del doctor. Sabía que era malvado, un hombre sin corazón, no podía ser de otra forma si era capaz de realizar tales asesinatos, pero nunca lo había tenido la experiencia de presenciar en directo la actuación del doctor.

El grupo de shinigamis decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que les había ordenado Tatsumi. Marcharse de allí lo antes posible antes de que llegaran a mayores las cosas.

Por mucho que lo intentéis no me olvidareis NUNCA y sobre todo tú Hisoka y no solo por unas simples marcas, lo digo por lo que paso antes de eso -Hisoka en ese mismo momento se puso pálido como una hoja de papel, ese era el mayor secreto del chico y no quería que nadie se enterara y mucho menos Tsuzuki.

¡Cállate! Eso no le importa a nadie ¡no lo consentiré, eso sí que no nunca!

Jujuju… jajajajajajajaja –Muraki río maliciosamente -¡que divertido ellos no saben nada, ni siquiera Tsuzuki puedo suponer por la cara de sorpresa que está poniendo! ¿Y no quieres recordarlo, ni siquiera un poquito?

Al oír las palabras de Muraki, los compañeros de Hisoka se quedaron muy callados y pensativos, ¿Qué podría haberle hecho Muraki a Hisoka? Aparte de la maldición que cubría el cuerpo del chico y la que le llevo a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. A Tsuzuki se le vino a la cabeza una leve suposición, sabía cómo era el doctor, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa por desahogarse y sabía también que le importaría poco la edad.

¡He dicho que te calles! –habló exaltado Hisoka ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Muraki iba a decir allí mismo delante de todos por todo lo que le hizo pasar antes de morir?

¿No me digas que la pequeña muñequita chillona tiene miedo de que sus compañeros se enteren? … ¿o quizás de lo que tienes miedo es de que se entere Tsuzuki? a lo mejor se enfada ¿pero con quien se enfadara más contigo, por no habérselo dicho, o conmigo? No debe enfadarte tanto, si tampoco fue nada, además esa noche me entere de que tienes grandes dotes y no solo me refiero a las interiores, sino también las exteriores, no se si los presentes me entenderán… pero tu si ¿o no? Hisoka.

Las últimas palabras del doctor habían hecho que la que al principio era una leve suposición en la cabeza de Tsuzuki, ahora parecía ser mucho más acertada, cosa que Tsuzuki no pudo aguantar el solo hecho de pensar que eso fuera cierto.

En ese mismo momento un Tsuzuki lleno de cólera cogió a Muraki y se lo llevo fuera del salón, detrás de él salió corriendo Hisoka seguido por sus compañeros, pero cuando llegaron a la calle no había nadie. Muraki había conseguido lo que pretendía quedarse a solas con Tsuzuki.

Continuara…

Hola Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -

Nuevamente lo siento por desaparecer… intentare subir los capis lo más rápido k pueda.

**Avances del siguiente capi **

Los compañeros de Tsuzuki estarán muy preocupados por la repentina desaparición de Tsuzuki junto con Muraki y comenzarán con la búsqueda de este… la verdad k los primeros capis son cortitos y no se puede decir mucho, pero conforma va avanzando los capis serán más largos.

Os agradezco mucho… muchisisisiiiimooooo k nuevamente estéis leyendo mi historia y muchísimas gracias por vuestros review: **EmiHK, Lavi –Kazahaya, Aguila Fanel, Gabioska.**

Y sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capi…

HASTA PRONTO.

Dark-san


	3. Secuestro

CÁPITULO 3: ¿SECUESTRO

ALGO MÁS QUE AMIGOS

Nota: lo que está en **negrita son los pensamientos y lo que está (entre paréntesis) son mis comentarios y sin más al fic.**

CÁPITULO 3: ¿SECUESTRO?

Hisoka al salir a la calle y no encontrar rastro alguno de Tsuzuki no pudo evitar recordar lo que momentos antes le había dicho Muraki, en esta ocasión no le iba a ser fácil encontrar a Tsuzuki. El empata calló de rodillas al suelo abatido, por la repentina pérdida de su compañero y con las palabras de Muraki repitiéndose una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Kurosaki no te pongas en lo peor, lo encontraremos aunque sea lo último que haga –Tatsumi más decidido que nunca se sentía, debían de encontrar a Tsuzuki y deshacer los planes del doctor, ahora no pensaba vacilar como lo hizo en Kyoto.

Sabes que no me doy por vencido con facilidad, porque si lo hiciera no hubiéramos conseguido la llave que nos llevo a Tsuzuki en kyoto, pero la primera vez teníamos la "ayuda de Oriya" y ahora solo tenemos todo Tokio para buscar, es una diferencia bastante grande y una desventaja para nosotros -Hisoka no podía aguantar más la presión y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su compañero y sin poder aguantarlo unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y que enseguida limpio con disimula para que no lo vieran sus dos compañeros.

No llores chaval –le hablo amigablemente Watari dándole una leve palmadita en la espalda -esos dos no deben de andar muy lejos, utilizaremos mi robot todo lo ve 4, basta con introducir los datos de la persona que buscas y listo te guía sin dudarlo hasta quien quieres encontrar (esto no es invención mía, este aparato lo saca Watari en el tomo 7 de Yami No Matsuei) y que por casualidad lo llevo encima… a ver a ver, esto aquí y esto otro así –el científico estaba bastante entretenido introduciendo los datos de Tsuzuki -¡reacciona¿… ¡venga arranca!… ¡¡ojuuuuuu!! –Watari comenzó a darle golpecitos al robot, pero este permanecía inmóvil y sin moverse.

Déjalo Watari volvamos e informemos al jefe de lo sucedido para que los demás nos ayuden en la búsqueda –opino Tatsumi, ya que de los inventos de Watari poco se podían esperar, solo que se movieran y no explotaran, ya podía considerarse un milagro.

--

Despacho del jefe Konoe:

¡Ha vuelto a llevarse a Tsuzuki!... bien informare de inmediato a todos los shinigamis que estén disponibles, para que os ayuden en la búsqueda, vosotros tres iréis a buscar por los alrededores del restaurante, hoy no dormirá nadie hasta que lo encontremos. Ya sabemos que Muraki quiere los poderes de Tsuzuki y si los consigue sería capaz de destruirnos a todos de un solo golpe… informaré también a Emma de lo sucedido, para que utilice también sus fuentes de información, si le pasara algo a Tsuzuki no quiero saber la reacción que tendría Emma. Ya se enfado mucho cuando paso por primera vez, pero lo que no entiendo es porque Tsuzuki se lo llevo a Muraki y no al revés.

¡El lo provocó! -Hisoka que había estado callado desde que habían vuelto del restaurante se decidió a hablar, ya era hora de dejar su desesperación e intentar por todos los medios posibles encontrar a Tsuzuki -el sabía muy bien las palabras que harían enfadar a Tsuzuki. ¡Se esta vengando por que salve a Tsuzuki y hasta que no me vea derrotado y hundido en la más profunda desesperación no parara!... ese es el estilo de Muraki. ¡Pero lo que no sabe él es que no se lo permitiré! ¡Nunca! y menos se lo voy a permitir sabiendo que para ello utiliza a Tsuzuki. Aunque tengo miedo de que comience a meterle a Tsuzuki de nuevo las mismas estupideces que le dijo en Kyoto.

¿Qué estupideces le dijo? –pregunto Tatsumi curioso.

Le dijo que él no era humano y que la gente moría por su culpa –Hisoka cerro los puños, conteniendo su ira –en Kyoto Muraki asesinó a dos chicas y sabiendo la debilidad de Tsuzuki por salvar a la gente, gracias a ello, logro echarle la culpa de sus asesinatos a Tsuzuki.

¿Y si fuera cierto, lo de que él no es humano que harías tú? –pregunto Tatsumi curioso por saber la reacción de Hisoka.

Hisoka no entendía a donde quería llegar Tatsumi con esa pregunta ¿lo estaba retando o quizás él sabía algo sobre Tsuzuki que ni el mismo sabía? No, Tsuzuki nunca le había contado nada a Hisoka sobre su vida, o el porque de hacerse shinigami, siendo un trabajo que él odiaba, ya que para el moreno hacerle daño a las personas, era algo que odiaba y en su trabajo inevitablemente eso era imposible. Una muy buena razón de peso debía tener Tsuzuki para ser shinigami.

¿A que quieres llegar con esa pregunta? ¿Acaso insinúas que una persona como Tsuzuki podría no ser humano? ¡Eso no es cierto! él… sus sentimientos, no son como los de cualquier persona con sus preocupaciones y sus sueños, sabes que soy empata y sabes lo que conlleva este poder y no he conocido a una persona con unos sentimientos más puros y humildes, como los que tiene Tsuzuki.

¿Y si antes no hubiera sentido igual? ¿Y si antes no fuera como es ahora, estarías con él? ¿pensarías lo mismo de él? -insistió Tatsumi.

¡Ya basta Tatsumi! ¡¡Ha sido suficiente!! -le interrumpió el jefe.

Tatsumi yo no se absolutamente nada de el pasado de Tsuzuki, yo solo conozco al Tsuzuki que yo veo todos los días y si él no quiere contarme nada de cómo ere anteriormente yo no se lo preguntare, porque me da igual que antes fuera diferente, a mi lo que me importa es el Tsuzuki de ahora, lo pasado, pasado es -contesto Hisoka sinceramente a las preguntas del secretario.

Me parece muy bien –respondió Tatsumi para después salir del despacho seguido por el jefe Konoe y Watari.

¡¡Tatsumi no vuelvas ha decir lo que no debes contar entendido!! –hablo con firmeza y autoridad el jefe Konoe muy enfadado por la actuación del secretario.

Tatsumi me sorprende que hallas actuado así con Hisoka –Watari paro a Tatsumi antes de que este se marchara para comenzar con la búsqueda de Tsuzuki –no lo entiendo, parece como si estuvieras un poco celoso, teniendo en cuenta que Tsuzuki se fue con Muraki por lo que el doctor dijo del pequeño… y la respuesta de Hisoka te ha dejado bastante cabreado, tu pensabas que te iba a preguntar cosas sobre el pasado de Tsuzuki y no ha sido así.

Watari no hay tiempo que perder, dile a Hisoka que nos vamos, tenemos que trabajar, os estaré esperando en la entrada el secretario se alejo con paso firme de el científico, dejándolo bastante contrariado, por su repentina actitud, en cuanto al más joven de sus compañeros.

Continuara…

Hola Holiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -

Mil perdones a tods por tardar tanto TT0TT pero es k me he puesto de lleno a estudiar y me he pasado todo el curso sin hacer nada por aki…

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW!! 0 Emihk, Kuroyume, Aguila Fanel, Gabioska, Lale, Riruyu, Mireya Humbolt, Sayuri, Kaho-Kazuki

HASTA PRONTO

DARK-SAN


	4. Una larga busqueda

Capítulo4: una larga búsqueda

ALGO MÁS QUE AMIGOS

Nota: lo que esta en **negrita** son los pensamientos y lo que esta (entre paréntesis) son mis comentarios y sin más al fic.

Capítulo4: una larga búsqueda

Watari y Hisoka no tardaron en reunirse con Tatsumi para in en busca de Tsuzuki, ellos deberían buscar por los alrededores del restaurante. Aunque a Hisoka no le convencía en absoluto, porque conociendo a Muraki él no se quedaría por los alrededores sino que buscaría un lugar lejano y abandonado, los lugares recónditos eran su especialidad. Y a todo este asunto le podía añadir la actuación de Tatsumi en el despacho del jefe Konoe. Hisoka nunca había tenido ningún problema con el secretario ¿por qué le habría hecho esas preguntas? Esta mezcla de eventos y en tan poco tiempo habían hecho que el humor del empata empeorara notablemente.

La noche empezaba a caer y la búsqueda para encontrar a Tsuzuki seguía sin descanso. El grupo de Hisoka, Watari y Tatsumi también seguían buscando a su compañero sin descanso. El silencio los acompaño a los tres durante toda la tarde, una tarde que se les hizo mucho más larga que cualquier día de trabajo en la oficina. Watari cansado y harto de la situación tan tensa que reinaba entra sus dos compañeros, decidió que si ninguno de ellos se decidía por hablar, él seria el primero en intentar comenzar una conversación civilizada y amena.

¡Hey chicos! ¿Y si lo intentamos otra vez con mi robot todo lo ve 4? – Watari volvió a sacar de nuevo el aparatejo y puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando todos sus dientes que no tenían nada que envidiar a los de un anuncio de dentífrico cualquiera.

Si cierras tu bocaza todo ira mucho mejor –Tatsumi corto al científico, haciendo que borrara su sonrisa.

Tatsumi es malo conmigo –el rubio hizo un puchero y se aferro al robot lloriqueando.

¿Hoy te has levantado con buen humor verdad Tatsumi? –le pregunto con tranquilidad a su compañero y secretario, pregunta que para nada le agrado a Tatsumi.

Yo si como todas las mañanas, me levanto temprano, me aseo, desayuno y me voy a trabajar y llego todos los días temprano, a diferencia de algunos trabajadores que llegan tarde y con muy malas excusas se intentan quitar la culpa de haber llegado tarde al trabajo –Tatsumi sonrió abiertamente, sonrisa que decía claramente "danger"

Yo nunca llego tarde ¡es más si esa mañana llegue tarde fue por culpa de Tsuzuki! – se defendió el menor.

¿Podéis dejar de tiraros los trastos a la cabeza y comportaros como los shinigamis trabajadores que sois? –Watari al ver que no había logrado arreglar nada, si no que la cosa parecía que empeoraba por segundos, tuvo que levantar un poco el tono de su voz para que sus compañeros lograran entender la actitud tan infantil que estaban teniendo ambos.

Por una vez tienes razón Watari –Tatsumi le dio la razón por primera vez en su no vida al rubio y loco científico.

Si yo también me he pasado, estoy afectado por todo lo que ha pasado hoy y aparte de todo esto, la conversación de esta mañana en el despacho del jefe Konoe no ha sido de mi agrado.

¿A que te refieres exactamente Kurosaki? –preguntó Tatsumi

Me refiero a la conversación que he tenido contigo en el despacho del jefe Konoe –respondió el chico.

Eso no fue nada estaba nervioso, nada más… -corto la conversación el secretario.

No creo que fuera solo por estar nervioso –Hisoka quería una verdadera explicación a la actitud del secretario y no una simple excusa.

Te lo contare en otro momento, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer ¡tenemos que encontrar a Tsuzuki cuanto antes! –el secretario volvió a cortar la conversación.

Entendido, yo también pienso que ahora no es el momento de hablar.

¡Qué bien! Parece que por fin os tranquilizáis y volvéis a ser razonables ¡Qué tardecita! ¡Toda la tarde sin hablar! ¡No sabéis lo mal que me lo habéis hecho pasar! Es que una tarde entera sin hablar ha sido muy aburrida para mi –Watari hizo un puchero –no volváis a hacerlo de nuevo ¿entendido?... ¿chicos? –Watari se volvió y se dio cuenta de que nadie le estaba escuchando y de que sus compañeros se habían ido, dejándolo hablando solo en su monólogo –que malo son cuando quieren –el científico hizo puchero y salió corriendo en busca de sus compañeros.

Vamos a un lugar donde halla menos gente quiero rastrear mejor y aquí con tanta gente no puedo –Hisoka intentaba utilizar sus dotes como empata para localizar a Tsuzuki y Muraki, ya que conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de ambos.

¿Por qué quieres un lugar con menos gente Hisoka? –Watrai había logrado encontrar a sus compañeros por fin después de recorrer toda la calle.

Porque aquí hay demasiada gente –le respondió el menor.

Vale pues entonces buscaremos un lugar apartado de la gente –Tatsumi busco con la mirada a lo largo de la calle donde se encontraban a ver si lograba ver algún callejón.

Después de 10 minutos de búsqueda habían encontrado el lugar perfecto para que Hisoka buscara a Tsuzuki.

Hisoka estaba en el suelo sentado intentando concentrarse ya llevaba un buen rato rastreando y sin éxito. Por medio de su don de empatía, quería encontrar algún rastro de las emociones de su compañero que tan bien conocía, o en su defecto las de Muraki.

Una ciudad entera era demasiado grande como para buscar y si encontraba algo, lo que sea, para que pudieran tener una pequeña pista de donde encontrar a Tsuzuki les ayudaría bastante. Aunque el menor tampoco podía hacer gran cosa, solo escuchar los sentimientos de las personas de su alrededor.

Hambre, silencio, soledad…………… tristeza, odio, resignación,… **Tsuzuki ese es el**……… Pasión, deseo, lujuria…………… sufrimiento, dolor……… **no Tsuzuki** …angustia, temor…………… **¡no! ¡No! ¡No!** …miedo,... miedo, terror………. ¡**No Tsuzuki**! terror,……

¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!! –Hisoka cayó al suelo por tercera vez consecutiva.

¿Kurosaki, Kurosaki? ¿Estás bien?... ¡Di algo! –Watari se agachó al suelo junto al menor preocupado.

Esto…. estoy bien… aunque me duele la cabeza –Hisoka se incorporo lentamente, se sentía mareado sentía que si daba un movimiento brusco, volvería a caer al suelo.

¡Déjalo, ya te has caído tres veces! ¡Deberías tomar algo, estas muy pálido chico!

No necesito tomar nada… además, se que Tsuzuki y Muraki han pasado por aquí, aunque no se en que momento, puede que no estén lejos, pero no se donde pueden estar, es lo único que he podido conseguir.

¡Has hecho lo que has podido chico! ¡Y lo has hecho muy bien! ahora sabemos que han pasado por aquí y si de eso no hace mucho puede que lo encontremos fácilmente –Watari feliz ayudó a Hisoka a ponerse de pie.

¡Estás en lo cierto, pero de eso hace un par de horas muchacho! –una voz ronca salió del fondo del oscuro callejón.

Los tres shinigamis miraron hacia la oscura silueta que se acercaba a ellos y vieron sorprendidos como aparecía Oriya.

¿Tú sabes donde están Tsuzuki y Muraki? –pregunto Hisoka directamente, necesita encontrar de una vez a su compañero.

Siento decepcionarte, pero no lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que Kazutaka estaba vivo, deberíais de tener más cuidado al usar vuestros poderes, os e estado siguiendo toda la tarde y ni os habéis dado cuenta, estabais más preocupados por...

Por un asunto que a ti no te incumbe para nada –lo interrumpió Hisoka –y si no te importa debemos seguir trabajando, no podemos distraernos.

Yo no quiero interrumpiros en vuestro trabajo, pero se los escondites favoritos de Kazutaka y tal y como ha dicho Kurosaki, ellos dos han pasado por aquí –Oriya se acercó hasta donde estaban los shinigamis –hace tiempo que pasaron por aquí y se de un lugar al que a Kazutaka le encanta ir y pasarse toda la tarde encerrado allí.

¿Va a ayudarnos o no? Porque si sabes donde esta Muraki, no creo que nos lo vayas a decir tan fácilmente… y no creo que lleves un par de katanas debajo de ese traje –Hisoka observo al trajeado Oriya.

Pues la verdad es que no, no tengo ninguna katana debajo del traje… y esta vez os será mucho más fácil que os diga el paradero de Kazutaka… hoy no pienso retaros a nada, simplemente os diré donde esta, vosotros iréis allí, os lleváis a vuestro compañero a casa y así yo podre hablar con Kazutaka

¿Lo tenías todo planeado? –preguntó Tatsumi indignado, porque alguien le estuviera "ordenando" que hacer.

No, la verdad es que yo no tenía nada planeado. De hecho no tenía ni idea ni siquiera de que Kazutaka estuviera vivo, aunque tampoco me sorprendió. Hoy he venido a Tokio a comer con una amiga que no veía hace bastante tiempo y al salir del restaurante vi de lejos como entraba Kazutaka… y me quede fuera del restaurante sin saber muy bien que hacer, simplemente esperando a que saliera Kazutaka de allí… y al salir vi como vuestro compañero se llevaba "arrastras" a Kazutaka. Mi primera intención fue seguirlos, pero no quería enfadar a Kazutaka, por lo que preferí observar vuestros movimientos y esperar a que Kazutaka se quedara solo.

¿Y donde se encuentran ahora Tsuzuki y Muraki? –Tatsumi pregunto a Oriya, quería una respuesta clara y rápida, para poder ir a por Tsuzuki. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de verlo para poder echarle una buena bronca por su actitud.

Bien os lo diré. A Kazutaka le gusta mucho ir a una cafetería que esta a unos cuarenta minutos de aquí, aproximadamente, si queréis os puedo guiar hasta allí.

Si, guíanos hasta allí –Tatsumi "ordeno" a Oriya. No iba a ser solo el moreno el que fuera dando "ordenes"

¡Siii que bien! Encontraremos a Tsuzuki y así nos podremos ir a casita y dormir en nuestra camita blandita y así poder descansar –Watari daba saltitos de alegría alrededor del secretario, cosa que lo hizo enfadar aún más y por ello llevarse una "cariñosa colleja por parte de Tatsumi.

Pues no se hable más y seguidme, si seguimos por este callejón cortaremos camino –Oriya comenzó a andar seguido del grupo de shinigamis.

Continuara…

Hola Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -

Aquí vuelvo con otro capi y esta vez no me he tardado mucho XD… bueno espero que os haya gustado.

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A EMIHK POR SU REVIEW ARIGATOOO!!

Avance del próximo capítulo:

En el siguiente capi, sabremos que han estado haciendo Tsuzuki y Muraki mientras los demás los buscan… espero actualizar prontito n.nu gomen por tardarme tanto

HASTA PRONTO

Dark-san


	5. Una larga tarde

Capítulo 5: Una larga tarde

ALGO MÁS QUE AMIGOS

Nota: lo que esta en **negrita** son los pensamientos y lo que esta (entre paréntesis) son mis comentarios y sin más al fic.

Capítulo 5: Una larga tarde

Tsuzuki corría por la calle como si su vida dependiera de ello, no sabía muy bien porque, pero no quería que Muraki hiciera más daño a Hisoka, por eso llevaba al doctor agarrado de la mano y corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, para que el doctor no volviera a dañar ni una sola vez más a su compañero Hisoka, no pensaba permitirlo ¡ni una vez más!

Tsuzuki… ya se que tienes prisa por alejarme de Kurosaki… pero me parece que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos… como para que pares… -el doctor nunca pensó ser arrastrado por Tsuzuki, sabía que se enfadaría por sus comentarios, pero nunca pensó esa reacción en el moreno.

Pues yo creo que no, aún puedo correr más… a pesar de mi edad estoy en forma – un Tsuzuki orgulloso de su velocidad decidió cansar un poco más a Muraki.

Tsuzuki no sabía que tus ansias por quedarte a solas conmigo fueran tan fuertes… -ironizó el doctor.

Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría Muraki –el moreno le dio un tirón de la mano del doctor para que este acelerara más el paso.

Pues si la verdad… pero tu preferías más estar al lado de Kurosaki… ¿no me equivoco verdad?... yo a diferencia de ti he tenido la gran suerte de estar con el "a solas"…

¡¡URUSAI!! –Tsuzuki se paro de golpe haciendo que Muraki cayera al suelo – deja de hablar de esa forma… ¡Me das asco! ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer daño a personas que a ti no te han hecho nada? ¡Ni siquiera las conoces!... y sin embargo…

Tsuzuki, no sabes la satisfacción tan grande que se siente al matar a una persona ¡te hace sentir que estas vivo y que tienes el poder para dirigir a tus victimas a tu antojo! ¡es tan excitante! –Muraki se levanto tranquilamente del suelo, como si hubiera estado hablando de algo habitual.

¡Eres despreciable!... ¿tú nunca has amado a nadie verdad? Solo te quieres a ti mismo y a nadie más... no puedes ni imaginar lo que es el amor y por supuesto tampoco puedes pararte a pensar en lo que sufres al ver como a alguien que aprecias le hacen daño, le maltratan… incluso aún después de haber muerto tan solo con 16 años.

El dolor y el sufrimiento, solo es la debilidad del ser humano… me gusta ver como esas "muñecas rotas" se retuercen hasta que acaban muriendo… otra debilidad más del ser humano, la muerte.

¿Muñecas rotas? –Tsuzuki indignado, o más bien impotente por escuchar como hablaba Muraki de las personas. El shinigami no pudo aguantar más su cólera y con el puño cerrado le propino un golpe en la cara haciendo que el doctor casi cayera nuevamente al suelo.

Tsuzuki… disfruto más de ti sabiendo que me tienes tanto rencor, que si me quisieras –Muraki sonrío y miro fijamente al moreno –menos mal que a estas horas y en esta calle no hay gente transitando, si no que pensaría de ti la gente que tanto aprecias y a la que tanto proteges… ¿sabes lo que pensaría la gente de ti? Pensaría que eres un tipo peligroso y te mirarían mal, e incluso te rechazarían. Las personas a la que tu tanto defiendes no les importan nadie más que ellas mismas.

¿Y de ti? ¿Qué pensarían de ti, si supieran que juegas con las personas, que las matas, experimentas con ellas, incluso las vio…?

¿Si?... venga Tsuzuki puedes decirlo, alto y claro dilo… ¡Violo a mujeres! ¡Violo a hombres!... ¡Violo a niños!... y me dan igual porque disfruto viendo que no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo.

Tsuzuki, no pudo hablar, lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear nuevamente al doctor, tirándolo al suelo de la fuerza con la que le había propinado el golpe.

Hoy estas demasiado violento Tsuzuki, eso no es propio de ti –Muraki se levanto como si no hubiera pasado nada y se puso al lado de Tsuzuki, demasiado cerca para el gusto del moreno –vamos a relajarnos un poco, conozco una cafetería que esta muy bien, vamos nos sentara bien una taza de té.

¿Crees que voy a irme contigo Muraki? –preguntó perplejo el moreno

Bueno al fin y al cabo, ya lo has hecho ¿no? –Muraki sin decir ni una palabra más echo a andar.

Tsuzuki no respondió. Solo se echo a andar detrás del doctor. Por una vez Muraki decía una verdad, todo lo que había pasado en el restaurante era un encerrona de Muraki para que este se enfadara y el había caído como siempre ¡como un idiota!... bueno ya no había marcha atrás y ya que había caído nuevamente en la trampa iba a "aprovecharla" para intentar hablar con Muraki, aunque con la primara conversación que habían tenido, no es que tuviera mucha esperanza de hacer entender al doctor.

Durante el trayecto hacía la cafetería ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el trayecto, es más Muraki iba un delante marcando el camino y Tsuzuki detrás siguiéndolo en silencio, aún pensando si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no.

Aquí es –el doctor anunció la llegada a la cafetería.

Esta era grande y por fuera tenía un gran escaparate todo lleno de pastas y pasteles, todo decorado con muñecas de porcelana y por lo que se podían ver eran muy antiguas. Por dentro la tenue luz en toda la estancia, le hacía lucir un ambiente acogedor y tranquilo. Una vez dentro de dentaron en una mese al final de la sala, era el sitio más tranquilo ya que no había nadie alrededor. Muraki hizo el pedido para él y también para Tsuzuki ya que sabía que este adoraba el dulce y el moreno parecía que no pensaba hablar en bastante tiempo.

La conversación se nos hará más amena si nos tomamos algo con ¿tranquilidad no crees Tsuzuki?... y bueno y ya que estamos aquí más tranquilos ¿me puedes explicar porque me sacaste de esta forma tan descortés del restaurante?

¿Esa pregunta es bastante estúpida no crees? –Tsuzuki habló después de llevarse casi toda la tarde sin hablar, simplemente pensando en las cosas que estaban pasando –tú lo planeaste todo para hacerme enfadar ¿y ahora encima me preguntas?

Te molesto algo de lo que le dije a Hisoka ¿quizás?... además no entiendo porque tanta obsesión con ese niño, es un simple criajo, uno más como otro cualquiera, ninguno es lo suficientemente divertido como para satisfacerme del todo –Muraki calló esperando ser golpeado nuevamente, pero este golpe no llego –pensaba que me volverías a golpear Tsuzuki ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

¿Y golpearte para que? No me va a servir de nada ¡puedo golpearte, puedo llorar, chillar y repetirte una y mil veces el daño que haces!… y aun así no lo entenderías. Porque para ti todo eso es solo un juego. Pero eso algún día acabara, porque pienso vengar a todas tus victimas… pienso vengarme por todo y cada una de las cosas que le has hecho a Hisoka ¡aunque sea lo último que haga!

Sinceramente, no se porque te quejas tanto. Antes Hisoka no tenía a nadie, nadie le echaba cuenta alguna, si no alguien habría salido a ver donde se encontraba el "pequeñín de la casa" y ahora te tiene a ti… viéndolo desde mi punto de vista Hisoka ahora "vive" mejor que antes. Y aparte Tsuzuki… ¿Cómo piensas vengar a Hisoka? ¿Cómo piensas vengar a todas mis victimas?... ¿matándome y poniéndote otra victima a tus espaldas Tsuzuki?

Tsuzuki no supo que contestar simplemente se quedo mirando su tarta de chocolate absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿Camarero, me puede traer la cuenta cuando pueda por favor? –Pidió amablemente el doctor –Tsuzuki ¿Por qué cada vez que te invito a algo no lo aceptas? Me estas haciendo un feo… ¡ya se ha hecho de noche! –Muraki vio a través de las ventanas la luz de las farolas encendidas –que rápido pasa el teimpo cuando estas en buena compañía ¿verdad Tsuzuki?

Si, pero eso no pasa cuando estas con un asesino sin escrúpulos –respondió el shinigami.

Tsuzuki vayamos dar un pase por un parque que hay aquí cerca. Allí podremos hablamos más en profundidad de cosas más privadas... o también podemos hablar de Hisoka…

Continuara…

Hola Holiiiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -

Siguiente capi listo… estoy aprovechando lo que me quedan de vacaciones para avanzar con la historia… ¡¡aiiiissss que pronto acaban las vacaciones de verano!! u.u

Y nuevamente agradecer a Emihk por su review ¡¡ARIGATOOO!!

Y sin nada más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capi, espero que lo haga prontito n.nu

HASTA PRONTO

Dark-san


End file.
